The Playful Tiger
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie is terrified when she meets the scariest tiger she's ever seen! But is he really dangerous though?


**Here's a requested story done for the fantastic, amazingly awesome author guestsurprise! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Cassie happily skipped down the path to the Grant Mansion. Most young children wouldn't step within ten feet of that place.

But Cassie had a adoptive family within the mansion, a family of aliens! The most kindhearted aliens on the universe.

Cassie was eager to see Four Arms, who was like a father to Cassie. He was always happy to see her and vice versa.

"Hellooooo?" Cassie sang as she came inside.

No one responded.

"Where is everyone?" Cassie wandered into the living room. "Four Arms? Gena? Anyone?! HELLO?!"

Cassie sat on the couch and sighed. "Guess everyone is out on mission..." She snuggled into the furry pillow she was sitting on. It was rather lumpy, soft, but lumpy and rather hard...

Wait. Why was this pillow moving?

Cassie looked down and screamed when she realized she was sitting on a tiger!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The tiger screamed and fell off the couch. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Cassie stuttered as she pointed at the huge beast. "G-G-GIANT T-T-T-TALKING-"

"Huh?" Rath, the alien that resembled a tiger, looked at Cassie in confusion.

"TIGEEEEEEEEEEER!" Cassie took of like a shot and tried to make her escape.

But Rath jumped over her and landed in front of the girl. "Going somewhere?" He growled, getting down on all fours and grinned his fangs at her.

Cassie felt like passing out. She was terrified of large cats, and this was the largest cat she's ever seen! And it looked like it was going to eat her!

Rath pounced and Cassie took off.

As he chased after her, Rath was getting a kick out of this. It's been a while since he's had a good chase.

"HELP! HELP! GIANT CAT! GIANT CAAAAAAT!" Cassie sobbed out in terror.

All over the house Rath chased Cassie. Rath was impressed with how fast she was running.

 _'She must eat healthy.'_ Rath thought. _'Kids her age are always eating sugar and not getting enough exercise.'_

Cassie was at her wit's end. This great big jungle cat was going to kill her! She knew she can't run from him forever.

Maybe...this was how it was going to end...?

"NO!" Cassie shouted. "I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" She grabbed a stool and pointed it at Rath.

Rath stopped and saw Cassie trying to be brave, defending herself.

He decided to play along.

"Grrrr!" Rath pretended to be like a lion at the circus and backed away as Cassie "repelled" him with her stool.

"DOWN, YOU BEAST!" Cassie ordered. She felt like a ringmaster and at the same time, was trying to keep herself alive. "BACK! BACK!"

Rath was having fun with his make-believe game. He crept onto the table and Cassie actually thought this was working.

"HA! Now, let's find you a cage, you monster!" Cassie ordered. "You won't eat me today!"

"Eat you? Now that's ridiculous." said Rath. "If I really wanted to eat you, you couldn't stop me with a silly stool."

Cassie froze. She dropped the stool. "You can talk?!"

Rath smiled. He got off the table. "Of course I can. You must be Cassie. Gena told me you're a real firecracker."

"What?!" Cassie yelped. "Are you...an alien too?!"

"Yep. The name's Rath." He grabbed Cassie and nuzzled his furry face against hers.

"AH! HEY! That tickles!" Cassie laughed. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Time for some real fun!" Rath pinned Cassie down and slipped his hand under her shirt and tickled her stomach silly.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie was in stitches as Rath tickled her.

"Coochy, coochy! Coochy, coochy, coo!" Rath teased.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO COOCHY COOHOOHOOHOO!" Cassie screamed. "COME ON! DOHOHON'T TICKLE!"

"I don't know. You're fun to tickle." Rath nuzzled his face into Cassie's stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cassie squealed. "PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE HAVE MERCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay," Rath stopped. "But just because you're so cute."

Cassie heaved for breath as Rath scooped her up like a baby bird and brought her back to the living room.

"How's about a nap on Uncle Rath?" Rath laid on the floor and put Cassie on his stomach.

"So fluffy..." Cassie sighed. She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested on the big alien' furry body.

He felt like the best bed ever. Cassie slept peacefully as Uncle Rath rested himself.

And the girl and the tiger rested happily together.

Cassie had a pretty enjoyable day.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: GoldGuardian2418 says that she misses you and hopes you're doing well. Also, it's okay to take a break. Even the best writers need a break sometimes :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I hope you like my story, guestsurprise! This was just for you! You're one of the good ones, Amiga! :)**


End file.
